1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a high-frequency (HF) cable to an HF interface. The present invention further relates to an HF interface, in particular a coaxial plug-in connector or hollow conductor, with a connection part for connecting with an HF cable, in particular a coaxial cable
2. Description of Related Art
When fabricating HF cables, these are connected at their respective ends with a corresponding HF interface. This HF interface is, for example, a hollow conductor flange or an HF connector, in particular a PL connector, BNC connector, TNC connector, SMBA (FAKRA) connector, N connector, 7-16 connector, SMA connector, SMB connector, SMS connector, SMC connector or SMP connector. The expression “connector” is understood here to stand for plug connectors or bush connectors. The electrical and mechanical connection between the HF cable and the respective HF interface is usually effected by means of soldering, adhesive bonding or clamping. Through the alignment or the connection of the cable ends with the respective HF interface to a device, for example, rotational movements cause torsional moments which can loosen, damage or shear off the HF cable or the connection between the HF cable and HF interface in an undesirable manner.